dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Drampam International Airport bombings
The 2010 Drampam International Airport Bombings was a terrorist bombing that occured on January 15 2010. The attack was carried out by Kasyin Buskaraih who was part of the Sakarian-Filipino terrorist group; 'Ama ng Bagong Bayan '(Filipino for 'Fathers of the new Nation). This incident led to the disbandment and arrests of the terrorist group. Eventually, the airport was closed and was never reopened due to the massive effects it took on the terminal. A new airport was built instead and the old airport was torn down. This Incident also led protests asking for a law in making the security stricter and checking througly. Eventually, the '''Better Public Place Protection '''act which was placed in March 25 2010 which means for a stricter/heavier security in airports and other public places. Initial planning and Intent ￼Event/Incident Kasyin entered the airport using a fake Passport which used the name 'Kas Kanih'. On his boarding pass he was to ride a Sakarian Airlines flight to Hongkong. He carried several parts for a bomb but the security had not noticed it as it was hidden in his shoes, in between shirts and in his water bottle. At 2:13 pm, he entered the bathroom near the west airport wing and had constructed/finished the bombs by 2:32pm. He placed the two bombs near Gate A1 and Gate B2. At 2:34pm, the bomb that was placed near Gate A1 exploded, killing 2 people immediately. The windows had shattered and the floor collapsed due to the intensity of the bomb. By 2:42pm, the area near/in Gate A1 was on flames and was about to completely collapse. At 3:04pm, the bomb near Gate B2 explodes. Creating a bigger destruction to the terminal. Police and firefighters arrive at the terminal. Police weren't able to track down Kasyin as he was no where to be found. 3:10pm, the fire has been put out and people finally see the destruction it took on the terminal. Almost the whole west wing is burnt down and several planes near the gates are burnt down. Investigation, Arrests, execution and disbandment of Kasyin and Ama ng Bagong Bayan Protests Result of bombing: Airport/Opening of new airport After the Incident, the airport was immediately closed and all flights were cancelled. The Drampam Airport Authority and the local government did not know what to do as the airport was in complete wreck. If they would rebuild, it would be hard as the surrounding area was also affected. In 2011, Mayor Dana Santiago proposed a plan for a bigger and new airport for Drampam. With permission from the government, the airport started construction in 2011 and ended around 2012. With the new airport opened, there was no need for the old airport and its ruins. So by 2013, demolition on the old airport started. And in 2015, the whole land was cleared.￼ As of 2019, the old land used for the former airport is currenty being used as a Business district. (Drampam GlobalSky District) Results and impact on citizens Reactions by Politicians Better Public Place Protection act (BPPP) Category:Sakaria Category:Incidents Category:Terrorist incidents Category:Terrorism Category:Bombings